Futureless
by Ember Silverly
Summary: When Seimei reappears in Ritsuka's life, everything goes to hell. COMPLETE.
1. Dreamless

Futureless

Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or any of the characters. They belong to someone other than myself. I'd tell you who, but I'm really too lazy to look it up right now.

Chapter One: Dreamless

"Loveless…" 

"_My name is Ritsuka!"_

_A flash of fire. Retreat. _

"_That was a good spell."_

"_Ristsuka."_

_Shifting forms. _

_One face fades to another just as familiar._

_Seimei. _

Ristuka woke all at once, sitting straight up in his bed, his breath coming in gasps, his eyes searching the darkened room for something, anything, to focus on. Almost as a reflex, his hand shot out towards the cell phone laying next to his pillow on the bed.

Ritsuka grabbed the phone and stared at it, taking comfort in its physical weight against his palm. Soubi was just a phone call away. If Ritsuka called now, he would answer. He promised. Soubi never missed phone calls. Not any more. Not since the last time Ritsuak had had the dream.

The dream.

Putting the phone back down beside him, Ritsuka lay back down on the bed, his cheek resting on the pillow, his face towards the phone.

The dream. Ritsuka hadn't had it for years now. Not vividly at least. Never as clear as the first one had been, the time when he had woken up in Katsuko-sensei's office. Never as clear as tonight.

Ritsuka buried his head into his pillow. He couldn't call Soubi. Not tonight. Soubi had a deadline tomorrow for a painting of some sort. Ritsuka didn't know. That was Soubi's business; Ritsuka tried to stay out it.

Besides, it wasn't as if Ritsuka didn't have anything to do tomorrow. He should get some sleep. He had been sleeping better, for a long time now. His weekly visits to Katsuko-sensei's office were hardly necessary now. He had improved a lot. He was no longer afraid of loving and living.

He wasn't.

He had friends. Yuiko, Yayoi, Kio, Zero, Shinonome-sensei. There were others. Friends in his junior high school. He was popular and well-liked. He was almost the Ritsuka from five years ago. But that didn't matter anymore. He was who he was. People changed. Everyone did. It was part of growing up.

At least, that's what Katsuko-sensei told him.

Ritsuka looked at the clock. After midnight. He should sleep. He had exams tomorrow.

Seimei.

He was dead.

Wasn't he?

If he wasn't…

Ritsuka picked up the phone. He shouldn't call. He was being stupid.

"Ritsuka? Is something wrong?" Soubi sounded worried.

"Is Seimei dead?" It was a stupid question. Of course he was.

There was a pause. "Why do you ask?"

"Nevermind. It was a stupid question. Sorry for bothering you. I'm going back to sleep again." Ritsuka went to hang up the phone.

"Ritsuka, wait! What hap-" Soubi's voice cut off when Ritsuka slammed the phone shut.

He lay back in his bed.

Why had Soubi hesitated before answering? Had the question just caught him by surprise?

He knew that even if he asked, he wouldn't receive an answer. If Soubi was hiding something.

Did he even want to know if he was?

What if Seimei was alive? Would that change anything?

It would. It would change everything.

But Ritsuka was just being stupid. A dream is a dream and nothing more. That he remembered it was nothing too unusual. It had been a disturbing dream, one that had felt surprisingly real. He has remembered it in dreams before tonight. He had never woken up from those dreams, shaking in his bed like a child.

He wasn't a child anymore. In spite of still having his ears, he wasn't a child. Soubi and he had fought many fights, each time victorious. They were strong together. And always together.

Soubi and he had fought fights. Soubi was his. His fighter. Not Seimei. Seimei was dead. He couldn't kill anyone.

Ritsuka turned in his bed, his back to the phone. He would go to sleep now. If he fell asleep during the exams, Yuiko would scold him.

Still, it was a long time before Ritsuka fell asleep again.

Soubi stared at the phone. The dial tone was his only response.

"Soubi! What are you doing? We have to…"

"I know." Soubi cut Kio off. He pocketed the phone and walked back into the studio to return to his painting. In the real world, there were deadlines to meet that could not be put off for fights or disturbing phone calls. No matter how much Soubi wanted to check on Ritsuka at the moment.

Kio looked up from his own part of the project. "Was it Aoyagi?" he asked, no hint of the jealousy he had once held for the young man.

Soubi nodded.

"He alright?"

"He's fine." Soubi picked up his brush and paints and went back to work. Kio chattered while they worked, but Soubi ignored him, his mind intent upon Ritsuka's strange phone call.

What had prompted such a question? The last time Ritsuka had asked such a question had been after his dream…

Did he have another dream?

Soubi would call him tomorrow and ask. He doubted he would get an answer. Ritsuka could be secretive when he wanted to be.

"Yo!"

"Yes?" Soubi asked without turning around from his painting.

"You finished yet?" Kio asked him. "Because I'm certainly done with my part."

Soubi shook his head. "I probably won't be finished for awhile."

"That Aoyagi distracting you again."

Soubi just smiled.

"I'm heading back home then. You'll be fine here?"

Soubi nodded. "Of course."

"See ya, then."

Soubi heard Kio shuffle around the room, then heard the door close. He was alone in the studio.

Ritsuka.

Even though their bond wasn't as strong as one who shared the same name, there was still a bond. Soubi would know if Ritsuka was in any real danger.

No, whatever had prompted the phone call hadn't been a physical danger.

It had been the dream. Soubi was certain of that. Was it the same one as before? The one had made Ritsuka ask who Soubi would choose? Seimei or Ritsuka?

Truthfully, Soubi feared the choice as he feared that it would have to be made some day.

But not tonight, not right now.

Right now, he had to finish his work for tomorrow.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a long fanfic, so let me know how I'm doing. My sister warned me that my portrayal of a dark Seimei would get me flamed, so I'm warning everyone else that flames are greatly appreciated and will be used to warm myself in this cold weather. Positive/constructive feedback used to feed my ego and make me happy.


	2. Cellless

Disclaimer: Loveless does not belong to me nor do any of the characters in this fic. Its called FANfiction for a reason peoples.

Chapter Two: Cell-less

Ritsuka arrived at school the next day with a surprising amount of energy for someone who hadn't slept very well the night before. Yuiko and Yayoi-san were waiting for him by the gates to the large building.

"Ritsuka-kun!" Yuiko bounced in the air when she saw the black-haired young boy.

"Yuiko!" Ritsuka smiled as he walked over to his friends. He was nearly the same height at Yuiko. In another couple of years, or even months, perhaps he would finally be taller than his first, and best, friend.

Yayoi nodded to him. Ritsuka returned the nod. Things would never be comfortable between them, not as long as Yuiko fancied herself in love with Ritsuka and Yayoi with Yuiko, but they were friendly enough. Yuiko was the common factor between them though without her, perhaps they might have become closer friends.

"Did you sleep well last, Ritsuka-kun?" Yuiko asked. Ritsuka felt her studying him intently.

Ritsuka nodded.

"How about you, Yuiko-san?" Yayoi asked. "Did you sleep well?"

Yuiko nodded. "I always sleep well," she announced.

The bell for their classes rang.

"We're going to be late!" Yuiko shouted. She grabbed Ritsuka's hand and drug him, running towards the school building. Yayoi followed, shouting at Yuiko to wait for him.

Ritsuka smiled to himself. It was a ritual. Every morning, they would be almost late. And every afternoon Soubi would be waiting for him outside the school, regardless of whatever other obligations he had. It was familiar. It was normal. Outside of the fights, the lost years of Ritsuka's life, the family waiting for him at home, Ritsuka was normal.

The classroom was crowded with students, some of whom had lost their ears. It had been a big deal the first time a member of their class had lost their ears. A girl, it had been. She had been dating someone from the high-school. That had been earlier that year. Now, it seemed that half the class had shed theirs.

"Ne, Ritsuka-kun, did you understand the homework last night?" Yuiko asked, after she slid into her seat.

"What subject?" Ritsuka asked. He sat down and started fiddling with his notebook, finding the English section. That was the class Yuiko seemed to have the most trouble with.

"English," Yuiko said, predictably.

"I understood it all! I could tutor Yuiko-san if she needed it," Yayoi put in. He waved his homework around as if it would somehow attract Yuiko's attention away from the papers Ritsuka was handing her.

"There it is," he told the pink-haired girl. "Copy it before the Sensei comes in."

"Right!" Yuiko grabbed the papers and bent over her own, writing quickly. Yayoi slumped back into his seat, his ears forward in dejection.

Ritsuka rested his head on his chin, his eyes staring forward into nothing. His dream last night was far from forgotten. Soubi would ask him about it when he saw him. That was certain.

"Ritsuka-kun! Here's your homework back."

Ritsuka looked over at his friend. He smiled at her and took his work back from her outstretched hands. "Thanks, Yuiko," he told her.

"Are you sure everything's all right, Ritsuka-kun?" she asked him.

Ritsuka nodded. He forced a smile onto his face. Her concern was touching even as it was unnerving. He wanted to tell her not to care about him, not to worry, he wasn't worth much anyway.

Yuiko looked as though she was going to say something else, but the teacher walked in and class began.

Ritsuka did well in school. Academics came easily to him. Yuiko struggled. Undoubtedly they would part ways at the end of the year when she went to a lower-level school.

Would he forget Yuiko when she was gone?

The question made him want to grab a camera and take pictures of Yuiko. And Yayoi. And the rest of his classmates, his teachers. Before he forgot them.

But that was stupid. He wouldn't forget. He was still Ritsuka, the same Ritsuka he had always been, even when he couldn't remember it. In spite of what his mother thought and screamed.

_Ping._

Ritsuka sat up straight, his eyes wide and focused elsewhere. Someone was near. Fighter and Sacrifice. It wasn't a familiar feel.

Soubi.

"Ritsuka-kun?" Yuiko stared at him. "Are you alright?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm fine," Ritsuka whispered back. Of its own accord, his hand when to his bag where he kept his cell phone. He wasn't supposed to have it while in school, but he couldn't leave it at home. What if Soubi needed him?

The cell phone was silent and dead. Ritsuka gently picked it up. He kept it under his desk as he opened it. Quickly, he tapped out a message to Soubi:

There's a team nearby. Are you alright?

Ritsuka closed the cell phone with a snap. The entire class jumped and turned at the sound.

The teacher stopped his lesson, chalk in hand. "What was that?" he asked.

Ritsuka stayed silent, not even daring to move, to drop the cell phone back into his bag. The teacher's eyes roved the room.

Something in his manner must have given him away, because the teacher marched over towards Ritsuka.

"Stand up," the teacher ordered brusquely.

Ritsuka stood up slowly. Cell phone still in hand. The teacher saw it. "You know those are forbidden in school." He pointed.

"Yes, sir," Ritsuka replied. Every eye in the class was on him.

"Give it to me."

Ritsuka's eyes widened again. He stared at the teacher who stood, meeting him eye for eye, with his hand outstretched, empty palm upwards.

"Now, Aoyagi-kun."

Reluctantly, Ritsuka placed the phone into the teacher's palm. The teacher took it just as a red light started flashing.

"You can have it back when your parents come and get it." The teacher walked away after he placed the cell phone in his pocked.

Ritsuka felt his knees give out. He fell into the chair. Soubi! How was he supposed to connect with him now? What if Soubi needed him? Soubi _couldn't_ fight alone. But how could Ritsuka go to him if he didn't know?

"You shouldn't have pulled it out in class," Yuiko said softly.

Ritsuka shrugged as the teacher turned back around. "And that's enough out of you Hawatari-san. We're in class, if you'll remember that."

Abashed, Yuiko dipped her head in acknowledgement of the teacher's scolding.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. By the end of the day, Ritsuka was worried sick. He looked out the windows of his school, anxious to see if the familiar figure was standing by entrance to the school.

It was.

Ritsuka felt weak-kneed all over again. He raced ahead of Yayoi and Yuiko to greet Soubi by the gate.

Soubi smiled when he saw Ritsuka. He threw his cigarette to the ground and let it burn out.

"Ritsuka," he said.

"You're alright." Ritsuka could barely get the words out between his gasps for air.

Soubi looked puzzled. "You didn't receive my text message?" he asked.

"The teacher took it," Yuiko said, coming up along with Yayoi.

"What were you thinking, pulling it out in the middle of class, anyway?" Yayoi asked him.

Ritsuka shook his head.

"Nevermind that. You should tell your parents to drop by and pick it up." Yuiko sounded so confident. "Anyway, you want to go to my house? My parents are at work. Soubi-san is welcome too."

Soubi shook his head. "I have some work to finish. Before that I was wondering if I could have Ritsuka to myself for a bit today?"

Yuiko nodded. "Alright then. C'mon Yayoi! I have a new video game!"

Yayoi stared at her, as though she had grown another head. His bewildered expression changed to one of joy however, when Yuiko grabbed his arm and drug him off elsewhere.

"That was fast," Soubi commented.

"I think she's learned that when we want to be alone, we mean it," Ritsuka replied. He looked up at Soubi. "Sorry about the cell phone. I don't think my parents will pick it up for me…"

Soubi shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Ritsuka. I'll talk to the teacher for you. And after that, we'll get ice cream. How does that sound?"

Ritsuka nodded. He wasn't surprised by either offer. Not really. Well, perhaps the park instead of ice cream. But either way, it was somewhere where they could talk without interruption from either Ritsuka's mother or Kio-san.

Soubi smiled softly at Ritsuka as he walked away in search of Ritsuka's teacher and cell phone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Sorry about any spelling errors in the last chapter. I shouldn't write/post when I'm really too tired to be awake. Also, to anyone reading this on sorry about funky scene changes. I'm not sure about the new rules concerning 'special characters' but I'll try and find a new to way indicate scene changes.

mE: Thanks for the complements! After posting last night, I went to see what other stuff there was concerning Loveless online and I did notice a lack of it. I was sure that other people would have had my ideas already too. Not that I'm complaining, at all!


	3. Comfortless

Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless or anything in this story. Except for Soubi…well, I wish I owned Soubi…

Chapter Three: Comfortless

Ritsuka waited outside impatiently for Soubi to return from the school. He wanted his phone back, his lifeline to Soubi. At the same time, Ritsuka wanted Soubi to take a long while in the school, to put off the questions he would certainly have about Ritsuka's late night phone call.

It seemed like a long time before Soubi finally appeared at the doorway to the school. Ritsuka forced himself to wait patiently for Soubi to come to him. He squirmed and wished Soubi would walk faster.

Soubi arrived outside of the school's gate. "No luck, Ritsuka. Your Sensei insisted that your parents be the ones to get your phone back for you. Gomenasai." He bowed his head. "If Ritsuka would like to punish me…"

"I'm not going to punish you! I've told you before not to ask that of me!" Ritsuka felt his heart sink at Soubi's words. There was no chance that his parents would come and get his phone back from the teacher. His ears drooped.

"Ritsuka." Soubi placed a hand on Ritsuka's head. The younger boy looked up at his Fighter. "I'll get you another phone. I'll have it for you tomorrow."

Ritsuka nodded, still not thrilled. "What about ice cream?" he asked.

Soubi nodded. "Of course." He grabbed Ritsuka's hand and started walking.

Ritsuka let Soubi hold his hand as they walked. He would have a way to contact Soubi tomorrow. He could certainly last twenty-four hours without a direct line to Soubi. But with the new team in the area…what if they initiated a fight and Soubi couldn't reach him…?

"Soubi," Ritsuka said. He stopped and pulled his hand from Soubi's grasp. Immediately, Soubi stopped, turned, and looked at Ritsuka. "You know you're not supposed to fight alone, right?"

Soubi nodded. "Yes, Ritsuka. I promise I will not fight alone. I will wait until you are with me."

Ritsuka nodded. "Good. Don't forget it." He stepped up to Soubi and took his hand again.

"Ritsuka, the same goes for you. I do not want you to initiate a battle without me by your side," Soubi said. He studied Ritsuka.

Ritsuka looked up at him. "How could I do that, Soubi? I'm not a fighter. I can't fight."

Soubi nodded. "I know." He squeezed Ritsuka's hand once and started walking again towards the nearest ice cream parlor.

Ritsuka stared up at Soubi in puzzlement but let the matter drop. He still hadn't learned to get information out of Soubi that Soubi didn't want to give. One of these days, he would figure out how to get Soubi to answer him, but for now, Ritsuka knew the conversation was closed.

Soubi, on the other hand, had no such problems getting Ritsuka to open to him. It wasn't long before, while sitting at a booth in the ice cream shop and enjoying a cup of ice cream each, that Ritsuka was telling Soubi about the dream last night.

After he finished, Ritsuka sat staring at his empty bowl and playing with the muddy swirls in the bottom of his cup.

"So that was why you called," Soubi said thoughtfully. He licked his final bite of ice cream off of his spoon.

Ritsuka nodded, still staring at the liquid chocolate swirls at the bottom of his cup. "Sorry for waking you up. It really wasn't something to worry you about. I shouldn't have called…"

Soubi's strong fingers lifted Ritsuka's chin up. "Ritsuka, I love you. You can call me anytime. No matter how silly or stupid it is you think it is. There is no reason that Ritsuka can not call me."

Ritsuka nodded. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Sobui's blue eyes.

Soubi smiled and sat back into his seat. Ritsuka blushed and went back to staring at this ice cream dish.

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka shook his head.

Soubi stood up and gathered up the trash that was on the table. He walked over to the trash can. "Does Ritsuka need anything else today?" He asked.

Stay with me, Ritsuka thought to himself. But he wouldn't ask that of Soubi. Not when Soubi had stated earlier he had things to do. If Ritsuka asked, then of course, Soubi would stay. That was a given. But Ritsuka wasn't that selfish. Soubi had his own life to live, apart from Ritsuka.

Ritsuka shook his head. "Walk me home?" he asked.

Soubi nodded and held out his hand to Ritsuka. Ritsuka took it and stood up. Together, they left the ice cream parlor and walked back to Ritsuka's house. Soubi left him at the door.

"I'll be back to visit you tonight, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka nodded. "I'll be waiting," he replied.

Soubi smiled and patted his head. "I'll be there." With one last smile, Soubi walked off, leaving Ritsuka alone at his doorway.

Ritsuka took a deep breath and let himself into his house. It was dark and silent. Ritsuka could smell something cooking in the kitchen. Quickly, Ritsuka walked upstairs, hoping his mother wouldn't hear him come in.

"Is that my Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka froze. "Mother?" he asked.

"I've made some snacks for you, Ritsuka. Would you like some?"

"Of course, Mother." Ritsuka let his school bags slip to the foot of the stairs and walked into the kitchen, a sense of dread upon his shoulders.

- - -

Ritsuka lay down on his bed, fingering the new bandage on his cheek. His face was still sore from the flying porcelain his mother had broken, but the pain would fade by tomorrow. It usually did.

Idly, Ritsuka wondered what would happen if his mother ever hurt him severely.

Ritsuka rolled over onto his stomach and reached for his schoolbag that had been thrown next to the bed. Without looking, Ritsuka stuck his hand in and pulled out his books. After ruffling through them, Ritsuka settled in to do his homework. Soubi wouldn't be by for another couple of hours. He usually waited until everyone in the house of asleep.

Downstairs, Rituska heard the door open and close. Voices. Ritsuka's father must be home. He was early tonight.

Ritsuka pushed the voiced from his mind and concentrated on his homework. It was remarkably easy to do, even when the voices started shouting. Eventually the voices gave way to the sound of shattering objects. Soon enough, even that died out, leaving the house in its typical silence.

The moonlight shone through the open window. A figure appeared outside of his room.

"You're early," Ritsuka said without looking up from his homework.

"I wasn't aware you were expecting me."

Ritsuka looked up at the startling familiar voice into a face that was a reflection of what his would be in a few more years. "Seimei…"

- - -

A/N Sorry for the long time between updates. I blame Christmas and a new addiction to an MMORPG. Hopefully, it won't be that long until chapter 4.

Nikkler: I'm sure other people have some of my ideas, but I haven't found anyone with this exact idea, so its all good. And yeah, Yuiko has grown up a bit since the series. Thanks for reviewing in both places!

Bob, the Fluffy Pink Bunny: I should write when I'm slightly intoxicated, should I?

Jicky: Yeah, angst in store. Its what makes a story good.

Sadil: Glad you like the story! I usually mark scenery changes, but takes them away when I post. But I found away around it.

Lyerial: Thanks for the compliments!


	4. Brotherless

Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless in any way, shape, or form. If I did, the series would be twice as long and feature a _lot_ more of Soubi.

Chapter Four: Brotherless

Ritsuka stared at the figure barely visible in the flapping curtains. Dark hair, angular face, deep, blue eyes, small smile.

"Seimei…"

"You were expecting someone else, Ritsuka?" Seimei's voice was smooth, like liquid metal. "My Fighter, perhaps?"

Something in Semei's tone made Ritsuka instantly wary. Something had changed. This wasn't the old Seimei. Ritsuka felt a pit open in the bottom of his stomach. He thought he was going to throw up.

"What's wrong, brother? You seem surprised to see me. Didn't your vision warn you I was around?" Seimei took a step into the room, leaving the veiling shadow of the curtain and coming fully into view. "Don't you have anything to say to me?"

Ritsuka realized his mouth was hanging open and he hadn't moved from the bed where he had been lying. He pushed himself up to his elbow. He tried to speak, but found he didn't quite have the words to say what he wanted to say, if he even knew what to say.

"Nothing to say, eh?" Seimei said, a little smirk playing on his face. "You were never speechless, Ritsuka. Perhaps Mother is right and you _aren't_ her Ritsuka."

"Where the hell were you?" Ritsuka asked, finally finding his voice.

Seimei chuckled. "That's better." His smirk remained in place. "I was away. Studying." He fixed Ritsuka with his dark blue eyes and walked forward to where Ritsuka was leaning on the bed. He knelt before the bed, eyes fastened to Ritsuka's the entire time. "I'm sorry, Ritsuka. For leaving. But I left you with a guardian. Has he been good?"

Ritsuka sat up fully on the bed. "Studying what?" Ritsuka asked. His feeling of uneasiness didn't dissipate.

"Spells."

"Spells?" Ritsuka furrowed his eyebrow. "Without Soubi?"

Seimei chuckled. "Don't worry about that, Ritsuka," he said. He reached out to ruffle his hair. "I'll tell you later."

Ritsuka let Seimei play with his hair, relishing the touch. He stared at his older brother. Seimei. He was alive. He was real. This wasn't some dream nor was it some devilish nightmare. Seimei was Seimei, unchanged.

Except…

"What happened to your ears?" Ritsuka asked, reaching out to stroke his brother's head where his ears should have been.

Seimei chuckled again. "If you don't know that, Ritsuka, then I'm certainly not going to be the one to ruin your innocence."

Ritsuka screwed up his face. "I know _how_ you lost them…" he trailed off, realizing the question was probably too personal and none of his business.

Still, a part of him wondered if it was Soubi.

Seimei pulled away. "And now you're wondering if it was Soubi who took my ears, aren't you, little brother?"

Ritsuka blushed and looked way.

Seimei wasn't smiling now. "I'm going to tell you this once, Ritsuka. Soubi is mine. Don't ever forget that." His voice had changed from liquid silver to hard steel. "Do you understand?"

Ritsuka nodded, his eyes wide and his breath coming shallowly.

Seimei's smile came back and with it, the liquid voice. "I need to go now. I'll be back, Ritsuka, to tell you what I learned. It concerns you closely. We have a destiny to fulfill. Together."

Seimei backed out of the room quickly, disappearing into the fog of the curtain that guarded Ritsuka's window.

Ritsuka stared after his, his eyes burning with the itch of tears waiting to be shed. His mind was a maelstrom of conflicting thoughts and emotions.

Seimei was alive. Joy. Happiness. Love.

Soubi belonged to Seimei. Pain. Loss. Jealousy.

Seimei had threatened him. Anger. Fear. Hatred.

Soubi had lied. Betrayal.

Ritsuka threw his face into his pillow, crushing the tears that were falling despite his best efforts to stop them. Ritsuka couldn't hear anything above his own sobs.

Eventually, Ritsuka's sobs died away into shaky breathing. He lay in his bed, not thinking, just feeling until a gentle touch roused him from his thoughts.

"Ritsuka?"

He hadn't heard Soubi come into the room.

Ritsuka looked up at Soubi, not sure whether to be angry, hurt, or relieved. He wanted to yell at Soubi, hit him, and melt into his arms all at the same time. Soubi looked more than a little puzzled. "Did something happen, Ritsuka?" He brushed his hand against Ritsuka's bandage, asking if his mother was the cause of Ritsuka's pain.

Anger won.

"You lied!" Ritsuka shouted. He jerked away from Soubi's soft touch. "You lied about Seimei, about me, about everything!"

Soubi's eyes widened. "He was here?"

"You knew! You knew he was alive! And you didn't tell me! You lied!"

Soubi flinched away from Ritsuka's angry accusations as if they were physical blows. He didn't offer any defense. Instead, he waited until Ritsuka was finished with his tirade, had worn himself out. It took a long time. Ritsuka had quite a bit of anger for a small fifteen year-old boy. After Ritsuka finished, Soubi gently pulled Ritsuka into his arms and held him there, the younger boy too tired to resist and too in need of comfort to want to.

Eventually, Ritsuka pulled away from Soubi's encircling arms. He looked into the older boy's blue eyes, searching for answers. Soubi met his eyes steadily. Ritsuka buried himself back into Soubi's arms. "Why?" he asked softly. "Or can't you tell me?" his voice did little to betray the bitterness he felt.

Soubi didn't ask 'why what'. He knew what Ritsuka was asking. "I'll tell you everything, Ritsuka. No more lies. No more evasions." Soubi's voice was calm and distant, as if he was preparing for a battle. "It started three years ago when Seimei told me he was going to die and that I had to protect you, no matter the cost…"

Ritsuka knew, as soon as Soubi started, that it was going to be a long night. He squirmed a little to get into a better position, curled up, half in Soubi's lap and half on the bed. When he was settled, he listened to the truth, the entire truth, that Soubi had kept from him from so long.

A/N: I apologize if updates get sporadic (even more than they already were). I just started student teaching, so we'll see if I have any time to write.

Nikkler: Is "shnoggie" a good word or a bad word? Yeah, Seimei's evil. And yes, I don't like their mother. Not sure what I'm doing with her though yet, if anything.

Karen: Sorry about the cliffhanger. I really didn't mean to do it…

DemonicDragon666: I hope this was soon enough. Sorry about the cliffhanger?

Sadil: I hope this lives up to your expectations.

Lyerial: This chapter has a bit of angst. The next will have a bit of fluff…maybe…

Nyumi: Thanks for the compliments!

Sei Ikari: Thanks for the info. It really was just laziness that made me not want to look it up. . 

Aigle: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it.


	5. Truthless

Disclaimer: While I would love to take credit for this wonderful anime, Loveless is not mine. Never was, never would be. Also, this is based on just the standard anime (eps. 1-12) not the manga, prologue, or the extras, which were also released.

Chapter Five: Truthless

"It started three years ago, when Seimei told me I had to protect you…"

"Three years ago?" Ritsuka cut in. "He's been dead for five…" Ritsuka realized how stupid the comment was. Seimei hadn't been dead for five years. Couldn't have been dead for five years. He was still alive, had always been alive.

"Yes, I know. But he waited two years to send me to you."

Ritsuka pulled away from Soubi. Soubi let him go. "He sent you to me."

"You knew that Ritsuka. I've never made any secret of it." Soubi wasn't looking at Ritsuka. He stared straight ahead, his eyes focused on the curtain that guarded Ritsuka's window. "Rituska, I love you." He looked at the younger boy.

Ritsuka blushed. "Don't say that," he hissed. "If you loved me you would have told me…" Ritsuka cut himself off before he started on another tirade. He had had enough of yelling tonight.

Soubi put a hand up to Ritsuka's chin and looked at him. "I do love you, Ritsuka. In spite of everything, I love you."

Ritsuka felt his eyes water. Quickly, he lifted his left arm and wiped at his eyes before they could become full-fledged tears. He looked away from Soubi. "Continue."

Soubi dropped his hand from Ritsuka's chin. It lay on the bed between them. "Five years ago, the Seven Moons school tried to kill Seimei. They failed, but he let them think they succeeded."

"Why did they try to kill him?" Ritsuka looked at Soubi. He was once more staring at the curtain across the room. Or perhaps he was looking at something else, something no one but he could see.

"He wanted to take control of the Seven Moons. Together, we might have been able to. If we had you, victory would have been assured."

"Me?"

"You're special Ritsuka. 'Loveless- the one without love'. You have no fighter. You can act within any other pair, or alone. You can be both fighter and sacrifice and your strength remains undiminished."

Ritsuka lay back down on the bed and curled up into a ball, facing the wall, away from Soubi. "Go on." Ritsuka knew his voice was cold, but he couldn't muster the energy to put life into it.

"After you found your brother in your elementary school classroom, Seimei wiped your memory."

Ritsuka shot up. "What?" He stared at Soubi.

"That is the cause of your amnesia and subsequent personality switch. When one looses all of one's memories…"

"They change. I know." Ritsuka's voice was harsh.

Soubi continued, as if Ritsuka's words didn't touch him. "Seimei also visited here, before he vanished and modified your mother's memories. The strain of the memory loss was too much and your mother lost her mind.'

'Seimei left the memories of himself intact in your mind. And implanted memories of your mother…before she lost her mind, she was a good woman. She loved you very much, Ritsuka."

"Seimei…why? Why would he do that?"

"To make you more dependent upon him. So when he sent me to you, when he came back to you, you would join us. And we would take over Seven Moons."

Ritsuka turned and stared up at Soubi. He could follow Seimei's mind now. It was perfect, beautifully perfect. If Soubi wasn't telling him this now, it would have worked. He would have even been mad at Soubi for lying to him about Seimei, rather than at Seimei himself. He would have hated Soubi, severing the relationship they had. And Seimei would have had everything. The Seven Moons, Ritsuka, Soubi, everything.

Instead… "Why are you telling me this? Aren't you betraying Seimei?"

"I love you, Ritsuka. I am Seimei's servant, but I love you."

Ritsuka crumpled on the inside. For the first time in his life, he believed those words. He had to. Without them, he had nothing left. Not even his memories. "Soubi…" Ritsuka wondered what was going through the older man's mind right now. He sat up and grabbed Soubi's hand with both of his own. Soubi looked at him and slowly reached up with his free hand to cup Ritsuka's face.

"Ritsuka. You asked me once, who I would chose, between you and Seimei."

Ritsuka nodded. "You said Seimei." That wasn't what Soubi had said. Ritsuka didn't want to think about what Soubi had said. He felt sick.

"I said I would die before I had to make the decision."

Ritsuka swallowed passed the lump in his throat. "I'll join Seimei, Soubi, if you want me to. I won't make you…" Ritsuka hushed when Soubi placed his thumb over Ritsuka's lips.

"You wouldn't be happy, Ritsuka. How could I be happy when you weren't?"

_How can I be happy if you're not here?_ Ritsuka didn't speak the thought out loud. It would only make the situation worse. If that were possible. "Soubi…" Whatever Ritsuka had been going to say fled from his mind. Instead, he simply said, "I love you."

Soubi's eyes widened, as if he had never heard the words directed at him before. "Ritsuka…" Soubi cut off at Ritsuka suddenly let go of his hand, grabbed his neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. Soubi resisted for the fraction of a second that it took him to realize what was happening. An instant later, he relaxed into the kiss and deepened it, opening his mouth to allow Ritsuka entrance. Ritsuka took the invitation. Without thinking he leaned back onto the bed, pulling Soubi on top of him.

Soubi pulled back for a moment. "Ritsuka," he said. "Do you want…"

"Don't leave me tonight. That's an order." Ritsuka reached up and pulled Soubi down for another kiss. Soubi complied, always more than willing to obey Ritsuka's orders, especially orders of this nature.

Afterwards, Ritsuka lay in bed, enjoying the feel of Soubi's warm, naked chest pressed against his back. He pushed thoughts of tomorrow from his mind. He would worry about that when tomorrow came.

He did wonder what Yuiko would think of his new earless look.

---------------------------

A/N: That was honestly supposed to be a lemon, but I'm afraid I chickened out. Sorry, if anyone was disappointed. I guess I just don't have it in me (maybe next time)

Nikkler: Thanks for the review! And I totally agree about Ritsuka needing to steal Soubi.


	6. Faithless

Disclaimer: You found this story on a site with the word "fan" in the title. Do you really think I made up everything in this story?

Chapter Six: Faithless

When Ritsuka woke the next day, Soubi wasn't in the room. The window was open, letting in a chill breeze. The bed next to Ritsuka was cold. Sunlight shone through the fluttering curtains. That meant it was late in the morning. Soubi's cell phone lay on the pillow next to Ritsuka's head. It was flashing red. The chiming of it must have woken Ritsuka up. Ritsuka was late for school. His mother would kill him. So would the teachers. Was the Seimei the one who called? Where was Soubi now? He left without saying goodbye. Yuiko would be worried sick.

Ritsuka sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His thoughts were a jumbled mess. He didn't really care about being late for school. He felt he could lay back down and sleep for another five hours. He wanted to.

Soubi.

It was probably good that Ritsuka missed school. He wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway.

Mechanically, Ritsuka reached for the cell phone. He picked it up and opened it. A text message. From Soubi.

Soubi?

Eagerly, Ritsuka read the message, almost afraid of what it might say:

Ritsuka, take my cell. I'll get a new one for myself and call you later with the number. Be careful.

Ritsuka stared at the message for quite some time. How had Soubi sent the message to him? The name on the top of the message box read Kio.

He must have borrowed Kio's phone.

Ritsuka closed the phone and set it down on the pillow. He looked at his clock. 11:00. It was too late to go to school, to early to go wait outside to explain to Yuiko why he wasn't there.

Did he even want to explain why he wasn't in school today?

Ritsuka sighed. The first thing he had to do was get dressed, which he did quickly. He decided he was hungry. He couldn't go to his mother for food. He couldn't deal with her right now. He didn't think he had the energy.

Ritsuka pulled on khaki colored pants and a tight black long-sleeved shirt. It felt strange to pull on his pants without worrying about his tail. He supposed he would get used to it.

What was Soubi doing? How much did Kio know? Ritsuka briefly toyed with the idea of calling him…or the Zero team. Just for someone to talk to.

Ritsuka reached under his bed and pulled out the money his father gave him on a weekly basis. It wasn't ever a lot, but Ritsuka saved it up. Really, when did he ever need to spend money? His father bought him school supplies and Soubi would buy him anything else he wanted. Even if Ritsuka didn't ask him to. Sometimes Ritsuka wondered where Soubi got his money from. He supposed Soubi made a living selling paintings or something, but he had never thought to ask the older man.

The money was more than enough to buy a burger and some fries at the ice cream shop where he and Soubi had eaten yesterday. Ritsuka stuck it all in his pocket and slung his school bag over his shoulder. Having his homework might give him time to not think about things he didn't really want to think about.

Not thinking was unhealthy, Katsuko-sensei said. If you had a problem you should analyze it and figure out the best solution. Not thinking was the equivalent of going through life and letting others make the decisions for you.

Ritsuka wondered if Katsuko-sensei would say the thing if he asked her what to do about a not-dead brother who just stole his boyfriend.

Ritsuka went down the stairs of his house quietly. With any luck, his mother wouldn't notice him. Though she might be pleased if he wasn't in school at the moment. That was more like the "real Ritsuka".

Luck, for the first time in the past twenty-four hours, was with him. His mother either wasn't paying attention or wasn't home.

Ritsuka slipped on his shoes and left the house quickly before his mother could change.

As he walked toward the ice cream parlor, Ritsuka fingered his bandaged cheek. His mother wasn't a bad person. She really loved him. Just not the 'him' he was now.

And, with last nights revelations, Ritsuka found some sympathy for his mother, more than he had felt in years. Over the rest of his elementary and early middle school years, Ritsuka had stopped caring about his mother. She was someone to be avoided and endured.

But knowing that Seimei had driven her to…

What had Soubi said last night? Loveless- the one without love. Both Fighter and Sacrifice. Ritsuka could both cast spells and take damage…

Sacrifices, normal ones, couldn't cast spells. That meant that Seimei couldn't have wiped his mother's memory.

Ritsuka stopped walking.

Soubi. Soubi had wiped his mother's memory. Soubi had made the mistake that had cost his mother her sanity. It was Soubi's fault…

No!

Ritsuka started to run. He didn't want to believe it. Soubi wouldn't, couldn't do something like that. He couldn't do something that amoral…

But Soubi had offered to kill the killers of Seimei. If ordered, Soubi could, and would, do anything for the one he loved.

He loved.

His feet pounding on the pavement, Ritsuka rushed up the street. The few people he ran past must have stared at him, but he didn't care. How could he care about something so trivial? His thoughts were turned inward. To Soubi.

Ritsuka ran until he reached the park, a familiar sanctuary. He was no longer hungry. He was tired and out of breath. He leaned against a tree, panting and trying not to put his thoughts in order. If he thought, he might discover that everything he had been clinging too, that Soubi, was a lie.

Soubi had lied. Again.

That cut more than the knowledge that Soubi had been the one to ruin his mother's mind. Soubi's crimes could be forgiven. But this lie, even one by omission, cut Ritsuka to the bone.

One more lie, piled on top of everything else. What else had Soubi lied about? And why had Ritsuka ever believed, ever trusted the man? All he had ever told Ritsuka were lies and half-truths.

Ritsuka closed his eyes, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

In his hand, Soubi's cell phone rang.

Ritsuka stood up, suddenly, as though he had made a decision.

If Soubi would continue to tell him lies, then Ritsuka would just have to figure out the truth by himself.

Ritsuka tried to tell himself that throwing the still-ringing phone into the trash can did not feel like cutting his own arm off.

He was hungry. He needed to eat something before he met Yuiko at the school gates. Maybe he would go to her house for a bit after she got out of school. And Yayoi too. Maybe he had a new video game.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Well that chapter was supposed to be completely different, but I'm happy with the way it turned out. It was supposed to be called "Earless" for fairly obvious reasons, but I think that'll be next chapter.

Lily: Thanks for compliments! My only worry about the lack of lemon last chapter was that someone would complain that its not 'adult enough' for an adult fiction site. People are weird sometimes.

The Chronicler: I told you, you need to watch the series again without drooling at all the pretty boys. And no matter how much you're looking forward to reading more, it'll still take you another four chapters to get around to it.

Teldra: More than happy to comply. Here is the 'more' you asked for.

Sadil: Wow, enthusiastic reception there. Glad you approve.

Lyerial: Thanks! I can't wait to see Seimei's reaction either (I've got the solution to the story worked out, but not the details).

-PhaenilixRM-: Yeah, I'm mad at the anime too for ending the way it did. Hence, this story, which I hope is somewhat a continuation…

Sei Ikari: What's the point of a really long make-out session? I guess since he's so much younger than Soubi, that sort of skirts the issue, but I think fifteen is old enough, especially since they've been 'dating' for three years now.

Nikkler: Hmmm…you're the second person to be interested in Seimei's reaction and I must say that's something I haven't thought of.


	7. Earless

Disclaimer: This is chapter number seven. If you don't realize now that its not mine, then writing this won't really help.

Chapter Seven: Earless

The day was still bright and sunny by the time Ritsuka found himself outside of the school gates. He hoped none of the teachers saw him; he would have some explaining to do.

He didn't even consider the possibility that Soubi would show up at the gates looking for him. The older man was most likely with Seimei anyway.

Ritsuka pushed thoughts of Soubi from his mind. He had done a pretty good job of doing so while eating his lunch.

Students started filing out of the school, walking quickly and chattering happily. Ritsuka let them flow past him, their presence not intruding on his thoughts. His mind was set on Yuiko.

Was this how it felt when Soubi waited for him after school?

Ritsuka shook his head.

"Ritsuka!"

He turned his head towards the direction of the voice. Yuiko ran up to him, leaving a startled and somewhat unhappy Yayoi behind her. He brightened quickly and forced a smile on his face.

Funny how Ritsuka had never noticed the other boy's fake smiles before. They had always seemed real to him before now.

Maybe he had only been fooling himself and hadn't wanted to see the other boy's pain.

He heard Yuiko gasp. "Your ears…" She stopped in front of him and hesitantly reached a hand out to pat his head.

Ritsuka ducked his head and let Yuiko pat him. She did so gently. He felt himself blush.

"Is that why you weren't in school today, Ritsuka-kun?" Yayoi asked.

Sensing an easy way out of long explanations, Ritsuka nodded. In a round-about way, it was true. He wasn't in school today because of Soubi.

Yuiko pulled her hand back from Ritsuka's head. She studied him for a moment, her face very serious. Then she brightened. Ritsuka thought her smile looked fake too. "I'm happy for you, Ritsuka," she said. "I bet Soubi is to. But that's no reason to miss school," she chided. "I had to do my homework myself today!"

Ritsuka smiled, the first one he had done all day. "I'm sorry, Yuiko," he said. "But you could have borrowed Yayoi's homework."

"He's not as smart as you, Ritsuka!" Yuiko said. Behind her, Yayoi's smile became slightly more forced.

"But Yayoi was in school today," Ritsuka told Yuiko, hoping desperately that Yuiko would notice the boy behind her.

Yuiko turned to look behind her. "I know he was," she said. She turned back to Ritsuka. "We were going to go to Yayoi's house after-school to play some video games. Do you want to come too?"

"You should, Ritsuka," Yayoi said. "It would be more fun to have three players instead of two."

To love someone so much you would put aside your own happiness for them…what did that feel like? Last night, Ritsuka had known but this morning…Ritsuka wasn't that sure.

It hurt, thinking about it.

So he didn't.

"I can't, Yuiko," Ritsuka lied. Yayoi's eyes widened. He began to perk up. "I have something to do," he continued. "I just dropped by to let you know that I'm alright." He smiled.

"What do you have to do, Ritsuka?" Yuiko asked. "Can I come with you?"

Ritsuka shook his head quickly. "No. I-its with Soubi."

Yuiko nodded. "Alright then. You're coming to school tomorrow, right?"

Ritsuka nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy your afternoon with Yayoi."

Yuiko nodded. "Come on, Yayoi!" She looked back over her shoulder.

"Go on ahead, Yuiko, I want to say something to Ritsuka, first," the boy said.

Yuiko looked puzzled but she nodded. She waved at the two boys. "I like the new look, Ritsuka!" she called as she ran off.

"Yayoi?" Ritsuka asked. He didn't need anything else today.

"I just wanted to say thanks," Yayoi said.

Ritsuka nodded. "I just want her to be happy. You'll make her happy…" He wanted Yayoi to be happy too. They were friends after all, weird as their relationship was.

"Ritsuka, did you and Soubi have a fight?" Yayoi asked. "You seem down."

Ritsuka blinked. From Yuiko, it would have been expected, but not from the other boy. He nodded. "How did you know?"

Yayoi shrugged. "You're lucky, Ritsuka. He loves you a lot."

Ritsuka looked away. "Sometimes I wonder…" he muttered.

Yayoi smiled. "He does. I don't know what's going on, but don't let whatever it is come between you two."

"Yayoi! Are you coming?" Yuiko called from across the street.

Yayoi nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Good luck," Ritsuka replied.

The long haired boy nodded as he walked past Ritsuka. Ritsuka turned his back. Hopefully, now that Ritsuka was visibly Soubi's, Yuiko would look to Yayoi for love. Perhaps they would come in earless to school tomorrow.

Ritsuka chuckled at the thought.

Then he realized he was alone with nowhere to go.

Damn. That wasn't what he had intended.

Ritsuka thought quickly. If Soubi wanted to find him, he would come either to the house or school, so both places were out. So was Yayoi or Yuiko's house, though going there would ruin Ritsuka's hopes for them.

Ritsuka leaned against the gate to the school trying to think quickly.

"Well, well, little brother. Looks like someone had an eventful night last night."

Ritsuka felt his eyes widen as he turned to look at Seimei. He was leaning on the other post, across the gate from Ritsuka. His head was bowed, shadowing his eyes with his bangs. "What do you want?" Ritsuka asked, trying to sound brave despite the pit that had just opened in his stomach.

"I wanted to know where he was."

Where he was? Soubi? "I don't know what you're talking about."

Seimei didn't move. "Where is my Fighter?"

"I don't know." Soubi wasn't with Seimei? Had Ritsuka misjudged…?

No! Soubi had lied. Perhaps this was a ploy…something…

Ritsuka suddenly felt rough hands grab him. His chin was forced up until he was looking into a pair of angry violet eyes. "Don't lie to me, little brother. Do you think that because you let him take your ears, he's yours?"

Ritsuka tried to pull away from his brother but wasn't strong enough.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where. Is. My. Fighter?"

Ritsuka shook his head. "I-I really don't know," he whimpered.

Seimei studied him for a moment. "I see." He released Ritsuka and shoved him away. Ritsuka landed on his knees. "Ritsuka. Why are you defying me?" Seimei walked towards Ritsuka, his tone suddenly gentle. He knelt before his little brother and cupped his cheek with his right hand. "What has Soubi told you?"

"Everything," Ritsuka whispered. He was betraying Soubi. Seimei would punish him. Ritsuka was angry that the thought hurt him. Soubi had betrayed him first. Had lied, again and again.

Seimei nodded. "I see. Did he tell you that he was one to drive Mother insane?"

Ritsuka shook his head, suspicion confirmed. Soubi had done it.

"He did. I can't cast spells, Ritsuka. It could have only been Soubi."

Ritsuka nodded. "I figured that out on my own." His voice sounded stronger now.

"And you're still protecting him? Even though he lied?"

Ritsuka shook his head. "I told you, I don't know where he is!" His voice was louder than he had intended, as if he could push his brother away with just his voice.

But maybe he could…

What did Soubi say? How did a battle commence? Without Soubi, Seimei would be…

"I'm right here, Master."

Both Seimei and Ritsuka looked at the sound of the perpetually calm voice.

Seimei stood up and turned to face his Fighter. Ritsuka remained on the ground, catching his breath.

"Soubi. About time you showed your face to me. Where have you been?"

"I have been setting my affairs in order, Master." Soubi's eyes remained fixed on Seimei as he spoke.

Ritsuka watched the two older men together. He tried to garner the strength to run, but couldn't.

"Ritsuka, stand up. We have some training to do."

"W-why?" Ritsuka asked. "Why should I go with you?" His voice wavered, but he stood.

"Because if you don't, I will punish Soubi. More so than he already deserves." Seimei didn't turn around. "After, of course, I order Soubi to force you to come with me."

Punish Soubi. For him. Ritsuka felt sick. He loved Soubi. In spite of the lies, the betrayal, he did love Soubi. He couldn't see him suffer for his sake. He took a step forward.

Soubi's eyes flicked to Ritsuka.

_Ritsuka, run!_

Ritsuka heard Soubi's voice in his head and didn't give it another thought. He turned on his heels and fled the scene as quickly as he could. Behind him he could hear Seimei's shouted orders, but he was too far away for Soubi's spell to reach him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N 

While doing research for this fic (I know, I'm a dork) I found this interesting little article: http/en. Gives me new ideas for another fic. Or maybe a sequel, if we ever get through this one.

-Phaenilix RM-: LOL. Yeah, I like the thought of an earless Ritsuka too. Almost as much as the thought of Ritsuka and Soubi together…

Teldra: I agree, poor Ritsuka and poor Soubi.

Nikkler: Hmm…I hate to disagree with you, but I firmly believe that Soubi would do anything if he was ordered too. And besides, he had no special attachment to Ritsuka's mom before meeting Ritsuka, so there would have been no reason for him to disobey Seimei. And about Ritsuka loosing his ears and Seimei's reaction, to Seimei, its only one more string to bind Ritsuka and Soubi together, and one more way to manipulate Ritsuka.

To all reviewers on AFF: Sorry I didn't respond, the site's down and I wanted to post this quickly.


	8. Hopeless

Disclaimer: I own no part of Loveless. I just borrow characters and give them back when I'm finished with them. But if I never finish, do I have to give them back?

Chapter Eight: Hopeless

Ritsuka ran until he was so out of breath it hurt to breathe. There was a burning pain in his left side and his lungs ached every time he gasped. His heart beat was a physical sensation in his chest.

With the last of his strength, Ritsuka leaned up against the nearest telephone pole, not really caring that people were staring at him.

"Oy, Loveless! Got a new look?"

Ritsuka's head shot up from the pole he was leaning on to look into the blue-haired Youji's face. Behind him stood Natsuo. They had on school packs and uniforms.

"You alright?" Youji asked. He appeared honestly concerned.

Ritsuka pushed himself upright. "Yeah, I'm fine.." he told them. The burning in his side and chest had subsided a bit. "What are you guys…"

"Oh, we're going to school just around the corner," Natsuo said. "Soubi-san set us up. His apartment's right around the corner."

Zero was still living with Soubi, having nowhere to go themselves. Ritsuka knew that. It wasn't a secret.

"Are you sure you're alright, Loveless?" Natsuo asked. "You don't look so good."

Ritsuka nodded. "I-I'm fine…"

"Well, Tsou-chan, I guess we don't have to wonder where Soubi-san was last night…" Youji grinned.

"I'd say it was pretty obvious…" Natsuo grinned wickedly as he reach out and patted Ritsuka's head.

Ritsuka ducked his head away from the other boy's touch. He wasn't in a mood to be petted.

"You wanna come over for a drink or something?" Youji asked. "Soubi'd sure love to see you when he gets off work today."

Ritsuka shook his head, almost violently. Soubi's apartment would be too easy a target. Besides, he didn't want to be surrounded by Soubi's things, by his sent, by anything that would remind Ritsuka of the older man.

"Ne, Ji-chan…I don't think everything's alright with Loveless here…" Natsuo said.

"You know, Tsuo-chan, I think you're right."

"Stop talking about me as if I wasn't here!" Ritsuka said. He shook his head. "I-I need to go."

Natsuo moved quickly to Ritsuka's side and put an arm around his shoulders. "I don't think so Loveless. Why don't you come back to Soubi's place with us and tell us what's going on?"

Ritsuka tried to push the Fighter off of him. He almost succeeded but for Youji's interference. The blue-haired boy came up on Ritsuka's other side and slung an arm across Ritsuka's shoulders.

"Let me go," Ritsuka whispered.

"Not happening, Loveless. You look a mess."

"What happened to your cheek?"

Ritsuka shook his head and refused to speak. Unwillingly, he was pulled along by the two other boys. They chattered along as if Ritsuka were speaking to them.

Why were they doing this? Would Seimei go to Soubi's apartment? It seemed a logical place for him to go.

Soubi was punishing himself so that Ritsuka could escape.

Ritsuka couldn't go to a place that might put him in danger. That would make Soubi's sacrifice futile.

Sacrifice.

That was him. Not Soubi.

He felt like crying.

"Natsuo, Youji. Not the apartment. Please. I'll talk to you, but not there." Ritsuka's voice was soft.

The two boys looked at each other, clearly puzzled.

"Sure. There's a coffee shop up the road where we can grab some food." Youji sounded puzzled.

The two boys dropped their arms from Ritsuka's shoulders. They seemed ready to pounce on Ritsuka if he tried to run again.

"You don't want to see Soubi?" Natsuo asked.

Ritsuka shook his head. "I'll explain…"

That was how Ritsuka found himself, not a half-hour later, with a half-eaten doughnut and half-full cup of hot coco crying into Natsuo's arms while Youji stroked his back. He hadn't gotten more than a few words into his story before collapsing into tears, letting all the stress of the past day out into Natsuo's comforting arms. Gradually, through the tears, Ritsuka had shared the rest of it.

It felt so much better to cry when someone was holding you than doing it alone.

"No wonder Soubi didn't have two words for us this morning," Natsuo whispered.

"Y-you saw him this morning?" Ritsuka asked. He pulled away and wiped his sleeve across his face. He was sandwiched between the two boys in a booth by the window of he coffee shop.

To his right, Youji nodded. "Sure. He came in as we were getting ready for school, looking like Death himself. You know?"

Ritsuka shrugged.

"I've never seen him look like that before," Natsuo continued. "We figured it had something to do with you…"

"Then we saw you running on our way from school…"

"Earless…"

"And we knew _something_ had to be up."

Ritsuka nodded. He picked up his cup and took a sip of the coco. It wasn't really hot now. More like luke-warm. It still felt good against his tight, raw throat.

"Huh. So Seimei's not dead after all. I wonder if the other instructors know?" Youji asked.

Ritsuka shrugged. "How much did the two of you know?" he asked.

"Most of it. Not that Seimei was alive. About you, of course. You're a legend at the Seven Moons," Natsuo said.

"I am?"

Natsuo nodded. "One of the instructors probably would have tried to claim you as a student, but Soubi-san got to you first and no one wanted to challenge him."

"Or could," Youji continued. "Breathless tried."

Ritsuka shrugged. Right now, he almost wished someone had taken him from Soubi. It would be less painful.

"Ne, Loveless, do you know how to cast spells?" Youji asked. "Soubi-san hasn't taught you anything, right?"

Ritsuka nodded.

"You may need to know how soon…right Natsuo?"

Natsuo nodded. "Yeah. You may. We should teach you."

Ritsuka looked from one to the other.

"Trust us, Loveless. We owe Soubi-san a lot. Keeping you safe would only begin to repay that debt," Youji said.

Ritsuka nodded hesitantly.

Natsuo laid a hand on his arm. He looked across at Youji. "Where should we take Loveless? His house isn't safe. Neither is Soubi-san's house."

"Kio's house?" Youji asked.

"Wait…" Ritsuka trailed off before he protested too much. They were right. He hadn't run home because he couldn't.

"Its settled then," Natsuo continued, ignoring Ritsuka's shortened protest. "Kio's apartment. We won't give him a choice in the matter."

Youji nodded. He slid out from the seat and held his hand out to Ritsuka. Ritsuka took it, feeling glad that he wasn't on his own. At least, not right now.

Natsuo and Youji led him towards Kio's house in silence, letting Ritsuka organize his thoughts.

Ritsuka wished he hadn't thrown the cell phone away, that he had let himself some way to contact Soubi. He wanted to apologize, to explain why he hadn't answered the cell.

Most of all, he wanted Soubi.

A/N: Well, that was the easiest chapter I have ever written in my life. By the way, I'm taking some liberties with Natsuo and Youji, since I don't know their age and I can't remember what they call each other at the moment, even though I just watched that episode. And did you all know that the soundtrack uses French? (At least, that's what it sounds like to me)

Teldra: I figured after "strengthening their connection" like they did, a little telepathy isn't impossible.

-Phaenilix RM-: Yeah, I thought Yuiko would have bigger reaction to. Perhaps she is and just isn't telling us yet? Hmm…I do like her though…

TheSilentSenshi: I believe we'll see more of Seimei's reaction later to Soubi's disobedience. Next chapter I'm thinking…

Baka-chan: I like your name for one thing . Glad you like the story.

Noone: Hmm…so many questions…I think Seimei might already know that Soubi told Ritsuka to run and yes, Soubi is going to be punished.

Nikkler: Well, I have ideas floating around in my head for Soubi's punishment, but we'll see what I actually write in the next chapter. These things have a way of running away from me.


	9. Bloodless

Disclaimer: As I am a poor starving college student, do you really think I own this? If I did, would I be starving?

Warnings: I'm putting a special torture/rape warning up for this bit. I don't have the stomach to go into too much detail, but I just want to give everyone a fair warning before continuing onwards.

Chapter Nine: Bloodless

_CRACK!_

_Pain, searing pain. _

_CRACK!_

_Burning. Fire. _

_CRACK!_

_A gasp. Anger, pleasure, it didn't matter. _

_Shoulders tensing in anticipation of the next blow._

_It didn't come. _

_Strong hands on shoulders. Turning around. Hard violet eyes. _

"_Why are you being punished?" Hard, cold voice. _

"_For taking Ritsuka's ears." Calm voice. _

_CRACK!_

_Pain, across the face this time. _

_A bloody whip trailed the floor._

"_Look at me!"_

_Violet eyes, earless dark head._

"_Why are you being punished." Throbbing anger now._

"_For taking Ritsuka's ears." Voice of defiance. _

_CRACK!_

_Pain once more across the face. _

_Violet eyes remained in view. _

"_Don't make this harder than it has to be, Soubi."_

_Silence. _

"_Why are you being punished?" The voice was deadly now. _

_Silence. _

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_Blinding pain._

_Dizziness._

_Wet stuff dripping into the eyes, down the cheeks._

_Salty. _

_Blood._

"_Now you're really bleeding. Are you going to answer me?" _

_Silence. Words were useless anyway. _

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_Panting. Heavy breath._

"_You know what? I don't think I want you to answer me anymore."_

_Lips twisting. Painful smile._

"_I disobeyed you." _

_Violet eyes, narrowing in anger. Barely perceptible flush in the cheeks._

"_Impertinent today, aren't we? Turn around."_

_Obedience. _

_Hands pressed to cool wall. _

_CRACK!_

_Pain. _

_CRACK! _

_Steady rhythm of pain. _

_CRACK!_

_Bearable. _

_CRACK!_

_Barely. _

_CRACK!_

_Pause. Shifting. _

_CRACK!_

_New pain. Skin shredding, ripping from bone._

_Steady rhythm._

_Eyes burn. Squeeze shut._

_Young violet eyes swim. A familiar friendly face._

_CRACK!_

"_Ritsuka." Not a sound, a breath._

_Pause._

"_You dare to call for him?" _

_Clatter, the sound of something falling. _

_Silence. _

_Pain turns to dull throbbing. _

_Hard hands on shoulders, ripping already torn flesh. _

_Spun around. Dizzy. _

_Back pressed up against burning cold wall. _

_Violet eyes near black with lust and anger. _

_Lips against lips. _

_Tongue inside mouth. _

_Fingers fumbling with belt. _

_Cold air as pants fall to floor. _

_Empty mouth. Panting. _

_Thrown around. Arms braced against wall. _

_Eyes closed. _

_Pain. Burning._

Soubi!

_Eyes snap open. Darkness._

_Ritsuka?_

You shouldn't be here.

_A mental shove. _

_Spinning, falling into darkness._

Ritsuka sat up in bed, awake all at once. His eyes didn't focus in the near total darkness he was in.

Nearby, he heard voices. They sounded familiar.

Ritsuka's breath came short and heavy. With a growing sense of sickness, he realized what had happened. Acrid bile rose in his throat.

He put a hand to his mouth and choked. His eyes burned with the effort of holding the bile down. He closed them. Images of Soubi and Seimei danced in front of his eyes.

His breath hitched. Bile was forgotten. He would not cry. Not again. His face was still sore from the last time.

A crash sounding too loud in the silent room. When had the voices stopped?

Light. Blinding after the near darkness.

"Loveless?"

Arms encircled Ritsuka and pulled him against a warm chest. Blue hair tickled his face.

Ritsuka tried to push himself away but Youji was too strong. Another weight settled by other end of the bed. By the door, a third figure appeared, shadowed by the light behind him.

"What happened?"

Ritsuka shook his head in Youji's chest. "Soubi…" he whispered.

"What about Sou-chan?" Kio asked from the doorway.

Ritsuka steadied his breathing, forcing himself to calm down. Natsuo nodded to Youji who released his arms from around Ritsuka.

"Loveless?" Natsuo asked.

The name was suddenly repugnant to Ritsuka. He was sick of being 'Loveless', whoever the hell that was. If he wasn't "Loveless" then this mess would never have happened. "Ritsuka," he said, surprised that his voice came out only as a whisper. "Please, call me Ritsuka."

Natsuo and Youji exchanged a look. As one, they nodded.

"Ritsuka…" Natsuo started.

"I dreamed. Of Soubi. A-and Seimei." His voice had started stronger that time, but after the second word it faded back to a whisper.

"What kind of dream?" Youji asked.

Ritsuka felt his face pale. He shook his head. "I-I think it was real…or something. He- Soubi- noticed I was there…" His voice trailed off.

Natsuo nodded. "It was real, Ritsuka," Youji told him. "You two finally have the connection that you lacked by having different names. You can see inside his head, if you choose."

"Or, even if you don't chose, occasionally," Natsuo added. He reached a hand out to rub Ritsuka's back.

By the door, Kio cleared his throat.

All three boys turned to look at the older man.

"I don't know what's going on and I can't hear what you are saying, but is Soubi alright?"

Silence answered his question.

"I see." Kio spoke slowly. "Ritsuka, you look exhausted. Youji, Natsuo, I want answers and I want them now. The full story. Soubi's privacy I'll respect, but you three owe me answers."

"You can't just accept that we need a place to stay for the night?" Youji asked. His usual flippant attitude was back.

"If you're going to be like that, then you can leave, friends of Soubi's or not," Kio responded. He started towards the trio on the bed.

"Are you going to make us?" Natsuo asked. He stood up, Youji beside him.

"You want to try and stop me from throwing you out, little boy?" Kio asked, still advancing.

Ritsuka grabbed Natsuo's shirt with one hand and Youji's with the other. Startled, the two turned to look at him. "Please. Just tell him. He deserves to know."

For a second, he thought a fight would break out anyway. But then Youji relaxed. "We have bigger things to worry about, Tsuo-chan," he told his partner.

Natsuo hesitated a moment longer before nodding. "You're right, Ji-chan." He shot a glare at Kio. "C'mon. Let's let Lo- Ritsuka sleep. He looks like he needs it." He moved forwards and grabbed Kio's hand to drag him from the room.

Youji watched his Fighter leave the room. He sat back down on the bed. "Try and get some rest. We'll decide what we're doing tomorrow." He laid a hand on Ritsuka's chest and pushed him down onto the bed. Ritsuka blinked up at him, wondering why he was being so nice. Youji just smiled. "If it were my Fighter, I'd be lost," he said, looking out the door into the lighted living room with a small smile on his face. "You're strong, Ritsuka," he said. "Get some sleep." He pulled the covers up around Ritsuka and stood up. He left the room softly, closing the door behind him gently.

To his surprise, in spite of everything, Ritsuka actually did sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Did I actually just develop Zero? That wasn't really wasn't supposed to happen. Eh, I like them like this. Maybe they're OOC though.

TheSilentSenshi: I think I answered your question? At least a little bit? And yeah, Yuiko was just putting up a strong front. I think she's really upset she doesn't have him. But that's ok, she had Yayoi.

Teldra: LOL. I'm sure he will, once the explanations get finished with.

Nikkler: The chapter was short? Really? I didn't notice. I usually try to keep them all about the same length.


	10. Answerless

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction and the series would have ended instead of leaving us with tons of cliffhangers

Chapter Ten: Answerless

Soubi collapsed onto the cold, stone floor, unable to move, even if he had wanted to. His back felt as though a thousand cats had sharpened their claws upon it. His mouth was swollen and stiff. Blood flaked off every time one of his muscles twitched.

Dimly, Soubi was aware of footsteps on the ground around him, but he was unable to muster the energy to care. Let his master do with him as he wished. It made no difference at this point.

The footsteps vanished with the sound of a clang as a door slammed shut.

Soubi rolled over onto his back. His back protested but Soubi ignored it. Pain he was used to, could endure. He had been trained to endure it.

With a mental groan, Soubi tried to kick-start his brain into action. His mind was the one thing Seimei couldn't take. Not yet, at any rate.

Ritsuka.

Soubi shivered, the cold seeping into his bones. The cold would keep him awake. His body needed time to sleep, to heal.

How had Ritsuka seen into his mind? Their bond, it couldn't possibly be that strong. Though after the other night…

Perhaps they truly did have a full bond now. Soubi hadn't been sure that Ritsuka had actually heard him when he told him to run earlier.

Ritsuka.

It had comforted Soubi, to feel that familiar presence in his head, even as it had frightened him. Ritsuka should not have seen that. He was too young, too fragile. He was under enough pressure without having to worry about Soubi.

His Master had felt Soubi push Ritsuka away. Of course, since their bond was stronger than the one he had with Ritsuka. They had the same name.

His Master had been infuriated then. Soubi's transgression had cost his Master his concentration and pleasure. And for that, Soubi paid.

It was worth it though. To protect Ritsuka.

Everything was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ritsuka woke with a start when he felt two bodies pounce on him.

"What the hell?"

"'Morning, L-Ritsuka!" Natsuo said. He casually lay down next to Ritsuka as if he actually were the cat his ears and tailed resembled.

Youji sat rather more sedately on the bed. "Kio's making breakfast for us."

"He is?" Ritsuka asked. He yawned and surprised to find his face was still stiff. He supposed he had done more than a little bit of crying yesterday. He felt better today. As if he could actually do something to help Soubi.

Help Soubi. That was honestly all Ritsuka cared about. Let Seimei take over the stupid school or whatever else he wanted. But Soubi was _his_. He wasn't going to give him up. Not to Seimei, not to anyone.

"After breakfast, we'll do some training," Natsuo continued. "And after that…"

"I'm going to find Seimei," Ritsuka finished. His voice was determined.

Zero looked at each other.

"Not so fast, Ritsuka," Youji told him. "To get to your brother, you'd have to go up against Soubi. And you won't be ready for that…"

Ritsuka looked at them, determination shining in his violet eyes.

"Ritsuka…" Natsuo trailed off. He shook his head.

"Why don't we do breakfast and training first?" Youji asked. "We'll argue later."

Ritsuka nodded. "That's fine," he said. Perhaps, by then, Seimei would have made the first move, thus eliminating the need for an argument with the two who were only trying to help him out.

Kio didn't say anything as he dished out breakfast to them. It was boxed ramen-type stuff. Ritsuka's mother made better every morning- when he was allowed to eat it. Still, it was food and that was what mattered.

Kio was strangely silent during the meal. He seemed thoughtful and kept looking at Ritsuka with something like respect in his eyes.

Whatever Zero had told him seemed to have satisfied him. Or at least made him certain he didn't want to know anymore.

"Well, Ritsuka," Natsuo said, as he picked the last bite of food from his plate. "Ready for training?"

Ritsuka nodded and pushed his own plate away. The three of them stood up and left the room, leaving Kio with the clean-up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuiko stared out the window. It was a warm, spring day. The sun was shining and she could swear she heard the birds chirping.

She looked over at the empty desk beside her.

Where was Ritsuka?

She sighed and lay her head down on the desk, ignoring the teacher's droning voice.

Ritsuka. He was earless now. That meant that he and Soubi were official. There was no way she could deny it anymore. Not even to herself.

Ritsuka was always so nice her and never wanted anything from her. Yuiko wished she could do something nice for Ritsuka, something that would make him give up on Soubi.

But she was also realistic enough to know it wouldn't happen.

Next year, she would go to a different high school than Ritsuka. And he would forget about her.

Not that it would be his fault. They would grow apart. They would become very different people than they were now.

When she thought about it, Yuiko wanted to cry.

Familiarity with Ritsuka had done nothing to dissuade her from loving him. If anything, she had only come to love him more as the years had gone on.

Of course, over the years, Ritsuka had finally come to accept Soubi's love and return it.

Yuiko found she couldn't even be jealous of them. Well, not really. She wondered though, what did it feel like to have someone love you as much as Soubi obviously loved Ritsuka?

"Hawatari-san?"

Yuiko shot her head up. "Yes, sir?" she asked.

"The answer to the question please?"

"General MacArthur was the one in charge of the Occupation," Yayoi whispered beside her.

"General MacArthur, sir," Yuiko repeated.

The teacher went back to his lecture, satisfied that Yuiko was in fact paying attention.

Yuiko offered a shaky grin to Yayoi. Yayoi ignored her and was studiously looking at his notes. She thought she saw a faint hint of pink on his cheeks, though she couldn't be sure.

A knock at the door caught the attention of the entire room.

"What is it?" the teacher asked, annoyed at being interrupted in the middle of his class.

Yuiko heard herself gasp as Soubi and another man, an older version Ritsuka stepped into the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Cliffhanger much? Pray for schools to be cancelled tomorrow so I have time to write the next chapter.

Fujinakaheero: Glad you like the story! It is kind of crazy. And yeah, it was stated in the anime that he was alive (I unfortunately have not read the manga)

-PhaenilixRM-: I totally did not mean to ignore you in the last chapter! I completely missed your review until after I had uploaded. And yeah, it would be priceless to see Soubi's reaction to Kio's molesting Ritsuka. A shame I don't really have room for it in this fic.

Kimper: Thanks for the complements! I was a little worried about the chapter since that was the first time I did anything like that. Its nice to know that I did it well.

Nikkler: Yeah, I guess it would suck. Probably what has Ritsuka so pissed off this chapter.

Noone: I like Zero a lot. Even more now that they worked themselves into my story.


	11. Fightless

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction (not mine) and any resemblance to real persons is purely coincidental.

Warnings: This chapter may be a bit bloody. Just to let you all know.

Chapter Eleven: Fightless

Ritsuka furrowed his brow in concentration, trying to anticipate Zero's next move. Around him, the sky and ground were dark with battle.

Any other time, Ritsuka would have been worried. But this was just practice. Zero never actually hit. He was supposed to be doing the attacking while Natsuo defended.

He hadn't even come close to restraining either one and they had been at this for hours.

"Come on, L-Ritsuka. You won't have all day, you know," Youji called. He yawned. "If you're this slow Soubi-san won't even have to defend."

Ritsuka frowned. "I won't be able to compete against Soubi anyway," he said. Realistically, even if he could find the emotional strength to go against his l- his Fighter, he wouldn't have the sheer skill. Ritsuka's spells were slow in coming and rather incoherent. Zero could have wasted him by now, had they wanted to. Soubi wouldn't even have to speak more than two words to turn his spells back on him.

Natsuo shrugged. "You're right about that, Ritsuka," he said. "But you could at least…"

Ping 

Soubi!

Ritsuka's heart skipped a beat.

Zero's eyes widened. "Soubi-san…," Natsuo whispered.

"That can't possibly be good," Youji said.

Ritsuka swallowed. His throat was suddenly very dry. His heart felt like it would pound itself out through his chest. "My school," he said. His voice was barely above a whisper.

Unbidden, an image of a half-dead Yuiko swam in front of his eyes.

No!

"I have to go."

Without waiting for a response from Zero, Ritsuka took off in the direction of his school. He ran top speed, ignoring the shouts of the other team behind him. He knew they were telling him to wait.

He couldn't though. Not when Yuiko was in danger. She was his first and best friend. If something happened to her because of him…

Soubi. Would he fight Soubi to save her?

No. Yes.

Ritsuka didn't know. He loved Soubi. Would Soubi ever betray Seimei…

No.

But he would die.

The school! Just in front of him.

Ritsuka skidded to a halt as he saw Seimei leave the gates of his school. Behind him came a very frightening Yuiko and Yayoi. They were clutching each other's hands and their faces were pale. Soubi brought up the rear.

"Ah, Ritsuka." Seimei stopped when he noticed his brother standing in front of him.

"Ritsuka-kun!" Yuiko's ears perked up. She was about to run forward, past Seimei, but Soubi's hand on her shoulder stopped her. That, and the look Ritsuka gave her. "Are you alright? Soubi-san said you wanted to see us?"

"I'm fine, Yuiko." Ritsuka tried to make his voice gentle. He didn't want to frighten the girl anymore than she already was.

"Ritsuka?"

"Everything's alright, Yuiko," Ritsuka told her. He turned to Seimei. "They have nothing to do with this. Release them." His eyes flicked to Soubi who had moved the two younger children back behind him. He bent and whispered something in Yuiko's ear. She hesitated, looking from Soubi to Seimei to Ritsuka and back to Soubi. Soubi offered her a comforting smile.

Yayoi tugged at Yuiko's arm. Reluctantly, Yuiko allowed herself to be pulled off back into the school.

"Soubi." Seimei's voice was as calm as frozen glass. "Did I tell you to release them?" he asked.

"No, Master." Soubi's voice was barely audible but it was strong. The Fighter looked like hell. He moved stiffly, as if he was sore. From his dream last night, Ritsuka could only imagine the pain Soubi was in. His face was swollen, black, and blue. Fresh wounds were across his cheeks. And those were only the wounds that Ritsuka would see.

Seimei would pay.

"Ritsuka. Will you come with me willingly?" Seimei asked. He seemed to know Ritsuka's answer already. He almost seemed to want Ritsuka to resist him.

Ritsuka shook his head. "I want no part of your plans. I only want my Fighter."

"Presumptuous, aren't you?" Seimei asked. He smirked. "If you want him, you shall have him." Without turning, he addressed Soubi, "Initiate battle."

The world around Ritsuka darkened for the second time that day. As the world faded to nothingness, Seimei slowly backed up until he stood just behind Soubi. His eyes narrowed as he studied his younger brother. "Soubi, don't hold back. If he won't work with me, I don't want him against me. Kill him."

"Yes, Master." Soubi nodded, his face holding the familiar, vacant expression he had while fighting.

Ritsuka's mouth was dry and his heartbeat rapid. His mind was drawing a blank on spells, attacks, defense.

He was doomed before he started.

"Wind turn to ice. Pierce."

Tiny, delicate ice shards sped their way towards Ritsuka's throat.

"Defense!" Ritsuka's voice was weaker than he would have liked but the spell sufficed. The ice shards glanced off the invisible barrier he had created around himself.

"Ice melts, seeps through defense."

"Defense impenetrable. Water unable to pass." Ritsuka felt his physical energy drain with his last spell. He couldn't go on much longer. He was short on sleep and had been training all morning.

"Water coats defense, freezes. Defense useless."

Ritsuka's mind froze like the water did around him. In an instant, he was surrounded by a bubble of ice.

"Shatter."

Ritsuka cried out as a thousand tiny needles pierced him all over. He must be bleeding from every inch of his body.

"Restraint."

Ritsuka fell to his knees as his air and the last of his energy was sapped from him. He raised a hand to his throat and gasped. He could feel blood trickling down his throat, his face, his arms.

"Wonderful, Soubi. Finish it." Seimei sounded excited.

Ritsuka watched as Soubi walked slowly towards him.

"What are you doing, Soubi?" Seimei asked.

"Finishing it, as you asked, Master," Soubi said. He stopped in front of Ritsuka and knelt down. A knife flashed in his hand. "Ritsuka, gomen." Soubi's voice was barely a whisper as he raised the knife and plunged it into his own chest, just below the neckline where the word BELOVED was inscribed.

Ritsuka's eyes widened as Soubi collapsed forward onto him. He tried to catch the falling body in his arms. Blood splattered onto Ritsuka's face and clothes. Ritsuka was pushed back to the ground by the weight of Soubi's body.

The world seemed to stop. Ritsuka stared at the lifeless form in his arms. He felt his resolve harden.

Seimei would pay.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Before the nasty reviews come in, just keep in mind that Ember Silverly definitely believes in happy endings.

-Phaenilix RM-: I do like Final Fantasy 7. Have you seen Advent Children? Their version of One-winged Angel magically showed up on my playlist as I wrote this. And I don't mind randomness. Its what makes my life worth living (which is good, since it is also the definition of my life)

Teldra: Eheheeh….sorry? Didn't mean to give you one this chapter too…

Noone: I like Zero too. Especially since I added them to the story. They weren't originally going to have such large roles…

Nikkler: No, no luck; I'm going to school all week. Yeah, Yuiko has finally realized she doesn't stand a chance. Maybe now she'll finally realize Yayoi's right there…?

TheSilentSenshi: Yeah, I'll agree Yuiko can be unobservant. I actually kind of like her though, in spite of her many failings. Or maybe because of them…..


	12. Deathless

Disclaimer: I made no claims to owning Loveless outside of my dreams. And my dreams don't count.

Chapter Twelve: Deathless

As if in a dream, Ritsuka felt himself gently set Soubi aside and stand. With Soubi's collapse into unconsciousness, the restraints binding Ritsuka had vanished. He felt strangely calm. His mind was more focused than it had been before this entire mess began.

He calmly stepped over Soubi's lifeless body and slowly walked over to Seimei.

"Ritsuka." Seimei's voice was calm. He backed up away from his brother as Ritsuka advanced.

Ritsuka met his brother's eyes. No, not his brother. His brother was dead, had died five years ago. This was an imposter, not his Seimei, to borrow a line from his mother.

Without a Fighter, Seimei was defenseless. Would his death hurt Soubi? Soubi was already dead. It didn't matter.

He died to save Ritsuka, to give him this chance. Ritsuka wasn't going to waste it.

"Restraint." Ritsuka's voice was icy. If he thought about what he was doing, what it had cost him to be able to do it…

Seimei gasped as the silver collar appeared around his throat and cut off his air. He fell to his knees, eyes obscured by his dark hair.

"Ritsuka…" he breathed. For the first time, Ritsuka saw fear in his brother's eyes.

Ritsuka froze, the death spell he had been about to utter freezing on his lips. He couldn't…not his brother, not even for Soubi…

"I yield the battle…" Ritsuka's voice was a whisper. The world flashed back into view.

Seimei's eye's widened. "Why…?" He stumbled to his feet and looked down at his younger brother, violet eyes wild. He took a step backwards, then another, then turned and started to flee the scene.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Natsuo and Youji stood, blocking Seimei's retreat.

"What do you think, Tsou-chan? If we kill him do we get back in Nagisa-Sensei's good graces?"

"I think its worth a try, Ji-chan. Battle initiate!"

Ritsuka's breath was caught in his throat. He tried to cry out as Zero and his brother faded from view.

The last of Ritsuka's energy drained out of him. He fell to his knees just as Zero reappeared into the world. It hadn't taken them long to finish the job that Ritsuka had been unable to do.

He should have…they shouldn't have had too…Ritsuka felt sick. He leaned forwards onto his hand, his face inches from the ground and emptied the breakfast Kio had cooked for him onto the sidewalk in front of him.

When he was finished, Ritsuka noticed a dark shadow blocking his view of the sun.

"Ne, Loveless, what happened?" Youji asked. He looked down at the younger boy.

"You're being careless with your Fighter again," Natsuo chided, from over by Soubi.

Ritsuka weakly raised his head. His Fighter…? But Soubi…

"He's still alive, you know. Not for long if we don't get him somewhere safe…" Natsuo seemed doubtful. He leaned down and started to lift Soubi to his shoulders. "Are you two going to help me or are you just going to stand there looking dumbfounded?"

Youji held out a hand to Ritsuka. Ritsuka blinked, his mind not fully comprehending what was going on around him. Dimly, he took Youji's proffered hand and walked over to where Natsuo was holding Soubi.

Soubi was…alive?

Hesitantly, as though he might break, Ritsuka held out his hand and cupped Soubi's cheek. It was warm and he could feel a faint breath where his fingers covered Soubi's lips.

He was alive!

"Soubi's apartment isn't far from here," Youji said. He slipped a shoulder under Soubi and supported the Fighter's weight. "We'll go there. I think the danger's gone for now." He looked to Ritsuka, as if for confirmation.

Ritsuka nodded and took Natsuo's spot under Soubi's arm. Together, the group of four stumbled towards Soubi's apartment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ritsuka woke to the feeling of someone gently stroking his cheek. It was dark in the room. Ritsuka didn't even remember falling asleep. Ritsuka was aware of the moon coming in through a window across the room. It made the large shape next to him a mere shadow in the darkness.

"Soubi…"

The finger stopped its rubbing. A hand was placed over his cheek instead. He felt a head rest against his shoulder, bury into his neck.

"Gomen, Ritsuka." Soubi's voice was soft, muffled by Ritsuka's body.

Rituska felt a lump in his throat. Goddamnit! He was so tired of crying. Carefully, he lifted his arms until they wrapped around the body next to him. He pulled Soubi closer, relishing in the gentle contact.

"Its over now, isn't it?" Ritsuka asked.

"Yes."

"Soubi…" Ritsuka paused to untangle himself from Soubi and sit up. Soubi let him go without an argument, verbal or otherwise. He looked at his Fighter. He wanted to ask questions, to finally get everything set in stone, to list Soubi's crimes for future reference, to know exactly what had happened.

But Ritsuka suddenly realized it didn't matter. It was the past. What Soubi had under Seimei's orders…those were crimes committed by Seimei, not Soubi. Dredging them up would only serve to divide the Ritsuka and Soubi more. Drive them apart when Ritsuka wanted desperately, needed, to be pushed together.

The crimes of the past would stay there. What mattered was the future, where they went from this moment.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi sat up, his blue eyes questioning. Ritsuka had never seen the Fighter so unsure of himself. "If you tell me to leave, I'll go. Ritsuka will never have to see me again."

Ritsuka shook his head. "Soubi, I love you." He watched as Soubi's eyes widened as they had the only other time Ritsuka had said that to him.

"Ritsuka…" Soubi kissed him, pushed him back onto the bed. When the kiss was finished, Soubi rested his head on Ritsuka's collarbone. "I love you too," he whispered.

Ritsuka curled his arms up around Soubi. Tomorrow, he would have to go to school and explain his absences, tomorrow he would have to face his mother and her wrath. Tomorrow.

Tonight, he would fall asleep in Soubi's arms. Tomorrow, he would wake up in them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: That's it. The end. I told you I believed in happy endings. For now. I have plans for a sequel…look for it soon! Hope you all enjoyed!

Noone: Thanks for the compliments on the spell battles- they honestly were my weak point in that chapter. And yeah, I think it would take more than a stab-wound to a spot above the heart to kill Soubi.

Lyerial: I apologize for being evil. But thank you for the compliments!

Sadil: That was kind of cruel. Sorry…

Teldra: Glad you enjoyed it! Soubi's alright now.

-Phaenilix RM-: No, I haven't seen Last Order- I should put my bf on the hunt for it. He sort of…downloaded and shared…Advent Children before it was released in the States.

Wkitsune: Did you bite me? -blinks- I don't think I've ever been bitten before in a review. But Soubi's not dead, no need to worry.

Nikkler: I told you I believe in happy endings, didn't I? He's still alive and well. For now.

Little Angel's Perk: Your name is the only one that Word likes. And my chapters are NOT short ms. 17 page unfinished chapter-writer. Btw, I'm posting now :-P


End file.
